I've always wanted to live in Malfoy Manor
by themarksweleave
Summary: I mean, I would die to live in a Manor the size of Buckingham Palace. Not that I would ever tell him that. It would inflate his already gi-normous ego. And trust me, that is the last thing anyone around here needs right now. RW/SM.


**Hey guys :) Sara here. So this is the first chapter, sorta like an introduction. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. Blah blah blah. Now that that's over with, proceed reading. Hope you like it! **

"BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!"

I bury my head deeper into the pillows, groaning. Why do I keep that damned alarm clock again?

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Ugh, fiiine. I'm up, I'm up. BUT WHERE THE HELL IS MY WAND?!

"BEEEEEE-SILENCIO!"

Getting up, I change into a dark green t shirt and jeans and then drag myself to the mirror. The girl that stares back at me is blue eyed and fair, with a slight dusting of freckles across her face. Pretty enough. However, as usual, my fiery red hair is an unruly mess. Damn you, Weasley-Granger genes. It takes three tries to get it into an almost neat ponytail. Without looking back, I trudge into the kitchen, where my best friend, and mortal enemy are laughing over something, I'm assuming, absolutely hilarious.

I clear my throat.

My raven haired cousin turns around to face me, grinning.

"Oh, hey Rosie."

I grin back throwing him a, "Morning Al" as I pick up a piece of toast from the table and bite into it. My gaze drifts to a certain blonde somebody leaning against the stove, addressing me with his cool, calculating grey stare.

And the grin turns to a scowl in a matter of seconds.

"Weasley. Still a strain on the eyes, I see."

"Malfoy. Still an obnoxious insufferable git, I see."

He smirks, twirling an apple around on his finger.

"Not bad, not bad. Mummy's been teaching you well."

I glare at him. If only looks could kill.

Albus sighs.

"Don't start you two. I already have enough stuff to deal with today, in between planning a wedding and trying to convince mum that Liv isn't about to pop out her grandchild."

Scorpius snickers.

"Good luck with that, mate."

And with another one of his "I'm so much better than you, Weasley" smirks directed straight at me, he Disapparates.

Fuming, I bite into my toast and think of ways to kill Malfoy. I could always Avada Kedavra him while Albus isn't looking. He would never even notice. The fact that right now he's pacing up and down the kitchen with his head in his hands is proof of how distracted he's been lately.

Albus Potter, my cousin and best friend, is engaged to his long time girlfriend and my best friend since (literally) forever, Olivia Wood. He proposed to her as soon as we graduated, saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Or something of the sort. Ah, young love. With the wedding only three months away, in October, Albus is going off his rocker trying to give Liv her perfect wedding (which, trust me, will be hard. The girl's been planning her wedding day since she was eight, so she has a long list of demands. And I mean _long_.) and convincing Aunt Ginny, that he isn't getting married at 18 because "he got the poor darling pregnant". We finished Hogwarts around a month ago and since then me and Albus have been sharing an apartment in the middle of London, tired of living in the midst of anxious mothers, famous parents and annoying siblings. We're starting Auror training in September.

So here I am, Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley : single, pretty, former Hogwarts Head Girl, graduated with excellent grades, has great friends, and a promising career ahead of her. You probably think my life is perfect. Let me assure you, it is not. Why, you ask? Well, here's your answer:

Scorpius Bloody Malfoy.

My long time nemesis, who has never once failed to make my life miserable. I guess you can add that to his long list of accomplishments, including being the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, screwing hundreds of girls, being filthy rich, and of course (sadly) being insanely attractive. And as if torturing me throughout Hogwarts just wasn't enough, he has to show up here every day claiming he has as much right to this apartment as I do, since it belongs to Albus, who happens to be his "best mate" as well. I swear to Merlin he spends more time here than where he actually lives. AKA, the great, the one, and the only: Malfoy Manor.

Utter nonsense I tell you.

I mean I would die to live in a Manor the size of Buckingham Palace. Not that I would ever tell him that. It would inflate his already gi-normous ego. And trust me, that is the last thing anyone around here needs right now.

And did I mention that he's becoming an Auror? Which basically means that come September not only will I have to deal with him invading my personal life, but I'll have to work with him too.

I stifle a groan. My life is far from perfect.

**Soooo? Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Should I not continue? Review, review, review! :D **


End file.
